Heat
by LadySydney
Summary: Was ein heißer Sommertag so alles auslösen kann... NamixRobin


Disclaimer: Weder das One Piece-Universum, noch die darin vorkommenden Personen gehören mir.

Heat:

Erschöpft lies sich die junge Frau auf einen Sessel fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Es war ein wahrlich sehr heißer Tag gewesen.

Die hohen Temperaturen, die in dieser Gegend herrschten und den Tag schon fast unerträglich gemacht hatten, hatten auch im Laufe des Abends nicht wirklich nachgelassen und so zog sich die unangenehme Wärme auch nur bedingt zurück, als die Nacht herein brach.

Doch nicht nur die Hitze hatte sie ins Schwitzen gebracht. Es gab noch einen anderen Grund.

Sie sah sich im Raum um. Leise seufzte sie auf, als ihr Blick auf ihre bereits schlafende Zimmergenossin fiel.

Ungeordnete Gedanken schossen ihr bei diesem Anblick durch den Kopf, wie immer in den letzen Wochen, und bildeten etwas, das sie sonst scherzhaft „Gehirnverknotung" zu nennen pflegte. Doch momentan war sie nicht dazu aufgelegt irgendetwas scherzhaft zu betrachten.

Sie hatte es aber auch wirklich nicht leicht…

In den Augen der Navigatorin hatte ihre ganze Situation längst einen nie dagewesenen Level an Absurdität erreicht.

Sie war doch schließlich nicht so eine! Das war abnormal… Oder vielleicht doch?!

Etwas war da, etwas das nicht normal war, so glaubte sie zumindest.

Es bereitete ihr schon länger Kopfzerbrechen, doch heute war es besonders schlimm gewesen.

Die Gefühle, die sie im Laufe der letzten Wochen für eine bestimmte Person entwickelt hatte, waren durch das Erscheinen in knapper Badekleidung ebendieser nicht gerade schwächer geworden, ganz im Gegenteil. Seit diesem Tag wusste sie erst was Verlangen war…

Und sich ein Zimmer mit dieser Person zu teilen, auf einem doch recht beengten Schiff zu leben und sie so fast 24 Stunden am Tag in unmittelbarer Nähe zu haben war auch nicht förderlich für das seelische Gleichgewicht der jungen Frau, die eigentlich nur eines wollte. Geklärte Verhältnisse.

Immer noch waren die Temperaturen erdrückend, auch wenn nun ein leichter, kühler Windstoss zusammen mit dem strahlenden Licht des Vollmonds durch das geöffnete Bullauge drang.

Erneut riskierte Nami einen kurzen Seitenblick auf das Objekt ihrer Begierde.

Das Licht des Mondes erhellte das Zimmer auf ganz natürliche, dezente Weise und ließ die Schwarzhaarige mystisch, ja fast wie nicht von dieser Welt aussehen. Es passte zu dem geheimnisvollen Charakter der Archäologin.

Diese schlief, eindeutig.

Das schwarze Haar lag wie flüssige Seide auf dem Kissen, nur ein paar Strähnen hingen der Älteren ins Gesicht. Auch ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Konnte sie es wagen?

Sollte sie es überhaupt wagen?!

Doch auf solche Fragen hatten meist nicht einmal die bedeutendsten Philosophen eine passende Antwort, und bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte sich länger damit auseinanderzusetzen, hatte Namis Körper bereits für sie die Initiative ergriffen und sie hatte sich auf die Kante des Bettes niedergelassen.

Zögernd betrachtete sie das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen aus der Nähe. Selten sah es so friedlich aus, wie in den Momenten, in denen sie im Reich der Träume weilte.

Langsam näherte sich die Orangehaarige ihrer schlafenden Zimmergenossin und fuhr sich dabei mehrmals nervös durch die Haare.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihre andere Hand um Robin die verirrten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Dies jedoch nicht ohne Hintergedanken, wollte sie doch auf Nummer sicher gehen, indem sie den Schlaf der Schwarzhaarigen testete. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie das hübsche Gesicht ganz betrachten wollte...

„Wie weich ihre Haut doch ist!", stellte sie gedanklich fest, als ihre Finger über Robins Wange hinweg zu ihrer Schläfe glitten.

Noch einmal überlegte sie, die ganze Sache abzublasen, doch währte diese Überlegung nur Sekundenbruchteile.

Es war viel zu spät, der entscheidende Punkt war überschritten – Schon lange gab es kein Zurück mehr!

Sie überwand die letzte Distanz, zwischen ihr der anderen Frau. Die Distanz die in Wahrheit so kurz war, obwohl sie emotional eine Weltreise glich. Sie beugte sich hinab und legte zaghaft die Lippen auf ihre.

Sie verweilte nur Sekunden in dieser Position und löste sich dann mit zwiespältigen Gedanken von Robin.

Einerseits war es einfach ein unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen! Atemberauben, umwerfend. Diese und ähnliche Worte schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Allerdings fand sie kein einziges Wort, das wirklich und wahrhaftig auf das eben Erlebte zutraf. Auch wenn die Archäologin nichts von der ganzen Sache mitbekommen hatte, Gott sei Dank, war es wirklich unglaublich gewesen. Andererseits stellte sie sich nun ernsthaft die Frage, welcher Teufel sie da eben geritten hatte. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn ihr Unternehmen nicht planmäßig verlaufen wäre? Wenn sie Robin oder jemand anders bemerkt hätte? Sie hätte einen erheblichen Erklärungsnotstand gehabt. Da hätte nichteinmal sie sich herausreden können.

Doch es gab noch einen weiteren Grund. Das Geschehen würde sich wohl niemals wiederholen… Konnte sie so leben, nachdem sie Blut geleckt hatte?

Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu sich auch noch darüber den hübschen Kopf zu zerbrechen. Etwas anderes beanspruchte von einem Moment auf den anderen Namis Aufmerksamkeit.

Denn plötzlich ertönte, völlig unerwartet, eine Stimme in Namis Rücken: „Du hättest auch einfach fragen können…"

Die junge Navigatorin sprang vor Schreck auf.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Sprachlos?"

„Du…du bist wach?!", war das einzige, das sie als Antwort herausbrachte.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde es nicht merken, wenn sich jemand an mich ranschleicht?". Die Archäologin klang belustigt.

„Ich glaube,…ich muss weg…!".

Flucht! Das war jetzt die einzige Option, die der Navigatorin in den Sinn kam. Sie war schon dabei, die Tür aufzustoßen, als diese plötzlich von mehreren Armen wieder verschlossen wurde.

„So einfach kommst du mir jetzt aber nicht davon…" Die leichte Erheiterung fand sich noch immer in Robins Stimme wieder, doch auf die Jüngere wirkte diese nun eher bedrohlich.

Nami drehte sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig zu der Älteren um und senkte den Kopf.

Was hatte sie da nur heraufbeschworen? Gedanklich sah sie sich schon als pervers abgestempelt und auf der nächsten Insel von Bord geworfen.

Es erforderte ihren ganzen Mut und jede Menge Selbstbeherrschung, der Schwarzhaarigen in die azurblauen Augen zu sehen.

Der Anblick Robins, wie sie so da saß, die Decke um ihre langen Beine geschlungen, vom Mondlicht beschienen und in einem kurzen Nachthemd, brannte sich in Namis Hirn. Nie würde sie dieses Bild je wieder vergessen können!

„So ist das also…", sprach die Schwarzhaarige nach einigen Minuten, des gegenseitigen stummen "Dialogs", weiter.

„Ähm…" die Navigatorin stockte. Aber was würde es jetzt noch bringen es zu verleugnen? Glaubhaft wäre das sowieso schon lange nicht mehr. „Ja."

Stille breitete sich in dem Zimmer aus. Nur das Geräusch der Wellen im Hintergrund war zu hören.

Die Schwarzhaarige erhob sich und kam auf Nami zu. Als sie nur noch zwei Schritte von der jungen Navigatorin entfernt war, erwachte diese aus ihrer Starre. Noch vor Minuten hätte sie sich diese Nähe gewünscht und hätte vieles dafür gegeben, aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Das ganze ging irgendwie zu schnell. Mit geweiteten Augen blickte sie ihr Gegenüber an.

Diese hob nun ihrerseits langsam die Hand und legte sie auf Namis Wange, kam ihr gefährlich nahe.

„Wie gesagt, du hättest einfach nur fragen müssen.", hauchte Robin gegen Namis Lippen, bevor sie diese mit ihren verschloss. Still lächelte sie in den Kuss.


End file.
